Fantastic Four Vol 1 328
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** * Locations: * ** *** *** * ** Warehouse on Vernon Blvd. and 43rd Street Items: * Vehicles: * Fantastic Four Jet Cycle | Notes = Continuity Notes * Aron explains that how he was sent to be mentored by the Watcher after being judged by his peers. This happened in . Later he was intrigued by the Fantastic Four. He encountered them during their battle with the High Evolutionary in . He has since been trying to collect their DNA samples since . * The woman here who appears to be Alicia Masters is actually a Skrull spy named Lyja, as revealed in . She replaced the real Alicia around in order to spy on the Fantastic Four. * She-Hulk is called about her recent battle along side Ms. Marvel against the Dragon Man, that happened in . She appears here between the events of and where she battled the Headmen and Stilt-Man respectively. * She-Hulk and Ben make reference to Marvel Comics writer and artist John Byrne. Some facts about that: ** Although a real person he is not subject to the Sliding Timescale in respect to topical references that usually dictates real life people of some celebrity are considered topical references so as not to age the characters. This rule is exempted when it comes to Marvel Comics creators who are always deemed to be in the prime of their lives during the modern age. ** That said, Ben mentions Byrne used to work on the Fantastic Four comic book. In real life, Byrne penciled - and wrote and penciled - and - . ** As first stated in the Fantastic Four had licensed out their adventure to be produced into comic books. In the Fantastic Four met the John Byrne of their reality. ** She-Hulk's references to John Byrne harassing her is a reference to the fact that -- at the time of this story -- Byrne was writer and artist for Sensational She-Hulk. A series that regularly broke the fourth wall with She-Hulk being aware of the fact she was a comic book character and regularly interacted with Byrne over plot choices. * Ben recalls his first battle with Klaw, which occurred in - , when Klaw attempted to steal Vibranium from the Black Panther. * Sharon refuses to return to human form after she was mutated into a She-Thing in she later came to terms with her transformation in . This is because earlier she was raped by minions of Karl Malus in - making her afraid of men. He transformation into the She-Thing has given her a sense of protection she didn't have as a normal looking woman. * Although stated to be in suspended animation along with the Fantastic Four and the Wizard in the , the rest of the Frightful Four are not physically seen again until they are freed in . Publication Notes * The script credit on this issue is to "John Harkness" due to Steve's unhappiness with the editorial direction he was obliged to undertake. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}